Reactor Nuclear
by Kira5Awesome
Summary: Y simplemente dejaron pasar el tiempo. Cada una en su propia pesadilla queriendo encontrar una salvación egosita en los brazos de la otra de la cual de celosamente esconden un obscuro secreto. Y el único testigo es el sillón de la sala de estar. Para el foro anteiku reto temático de Abril: ¿Todo en un sillón? (Itacest y Spamano fanservice)


**Advertencias: Los persoanjes de Hetalia no me pertenecen.**

 **Este fic participa en el reto temático de Mayo; ¿Todo en un sillón? Para el foro Anteiku**

 **Bueno…. Contiene Itacest, Spamano y se podría decir que Shojo-ai. Tambien se utlizan a las Nyo! Ya estas advertido y si lees no me hago responsable de traumas prematuros n.n**

 **La canción de Meltdown no es de mi propiedad!**

 **Italia N.: Feliciana Vargas**

 **Italia S.: Chiara Vargas**

 **España: Isabel Fernandez Carriedo.**

 **Capitulo único: A unos centímetros de caer.**

Se sentó en el sillón rojo. Hacia un par de años no estaba allí, lo habían comprado a una cafetería que había quebrado. Se podría decir que el sillón no era completamente suyo. Era la mita de su hermana.

Pero después de todo era Feliciana la que más lo ocupaba en sus noches de desvelos e insomnio.

La televisión estaba prendida, produciendo sonidos mudos y diálogos vacíos que no llegaba a comprender del todo. Era la hora pico, donde pasaban los programas con más rating, solo los más populares.

La habitación estaba totalmente obscura, la única luz provenía de ese aparato.

En la serie hablaban sobre los unicornios en peligro de extinción y el poder del rayo de mármol. O al menos eso entendió.

El programa en cuestión se llamaba "Las Fabulosas Aventuras De Taro Sebastiana y Lucha Salami"

 _-¡Lucha! Estamos encerradas en esta cueva, han bloqueado las salidas con la cosa negra. —dijo muy preocupada la de traje blanco._

 _-No hay alternativa, Taro. Tendré que usarlo…. ¡Súper Súper Mega Extra Especial Ataque!—exclamo la chica de traje obscuro y acto seguido empezó a llover salami y su compañera de equipo bailaba._

 _-Mejor utilicemos el Rayo de Mármol Final…_

Y así se la pasaban discutiendo ambas heroínas y protagonistas de tan popular programa.

A ella le encantaba esa serie, desde su primer aparición en la televisión nunca se había perdido un capitulo pero… Ese día simplemente no se podía concentrar en el desenlace de la historia. Estaba pensando en otras cosas que por desgracia eran sobre su vida real.

"No esta…"

Aun no era de noche. Había llegado de la universidad hacia algunas horas. Ya había cumplido con las tareas y no estaba de humor para pintar algún cuadro.

Por la ventana del balcón se podía ver el rojo atardecer. Se paró del sofá y fue al cristal poniendo sus manos en el como si de esta forma pudiera salir al exterior y quedarse adentro al mismo tiempo.

El resto de la ciudad se preparaba para la noche igual de agitada que el día. Llena se sueños, temores, ilusiones y preocupaciones. Todos tan inmersos en sus propios problemas que no ponían atención a los otros.

 **Ni la ciudad vestida de iluminación**

 **Podrá anestesiar mi dolor.**

 **Ya son las dos, mi rostro luce pálido.**

 **Todo cambio tan rápido.**

Sin color. Varias escalas de grises, matices de negro pero no colores. Caras sonrientes que a sus ojos eran como muecas de personas sin vida.

Lo detestaba. Detestaba absolutamente todo. La rutina, las mentiras, el dolor…. Y el mundo sin color. Eso era lo que más detestaba de todo.

Todos estaban en sus mundos, se distraían en conversaciones sin sentido para buscar llenar el silencio y dolor. Se usaban unos a otros para no reflexionar sobre su podrida realidad y cuando lo hacían… Sin lugar a dudas veían que este mundo es un lugar podrido con gente que lo arruina.

Y si alguien notaba esta verdad simplemente se quedaba con los brazos cruzados, no se atrevían a alterar el maldito orden establecido.

Todos querían salvarse de su propia realidad metiéndose en los zapatos de las personas llamadas "amigos"

Por fin llego el transporte. Fue arrastrada por la gran cantidad de gente. Chiara simplemente se sentó en un asiento libre. Muchos de los pasajeros miraban a la ventana como si lo que estaba afuera fuese lo más increíble del mundo.

Se limitó a hacer lo mismo que ellos.

Después de todo ella solo era una más de esas personas hipócritas que buscan la felicidad y salvarse a sí misma a costa de otros.

El viaje transcurrió lento. Pero por fin llego a su destino. Una cafetería prácticamente solitaria. Hacia un par de años era una cafetería popular entre los jóvenes pero un día quebró. Ella y su hermana habían comprado el sillón rojo que ahora tenían en su departamento.

¿Por qué? Ni idea. Solo era un sillón después de todo. Pero Feliciana había insistido en comprarlo.

Entro por la puerta y de inmediato el reconfortante olor a cafeína la invadió y lleno de asco. Pero a veces la vida es tan amarga que solo buscas lo dulce.

-¡Chia~! – una mujer de aspecto jovial, ojos verdes, cabello castaño recogido y una gran sonrisa la atendió al entrar a la tienda.

-Bastarda. ¿Nunca te cansas de sonreír como hipócrita?

Quizás Chiara no la debería de tratar tan mal. Era…. Un parasito en la vida de esa española. Dependía de ella en momentos difíciles y está siempre tenia los brazos abiertos para ella. En cambio lo que recibía de su parte eran insultos, malos tratos y descortesía.

En definitiva Isabel debía ser masoquista.

-¿Te vas a quedar?—pregunto ignorando el comentario de la italiana y se dispuso a tomarle la orden.

 **Mi encendedor se está por acabar.**

 **Y mi interior de nervios se empieza a quemar**

 **Si lo real fuera falsedad**

 **Sería feliz sin nada a lo cual temer**

-Y también vea en el siguiente episodio de "La Hora de La Verdad" sobre Carolina V. que interpreta a Taro Sebastiana en la famosa serie LFADTSYLS, en otras noticias…

Su mirada fija en la televisión y entre sus manos había un cojín pero en sus ojos se notaba una expresión ausente.

Tal vez si alguien notara esto se iba a preocupar… o simplemente podría pensar que esta demasiado concentrada en el programa que están transmitiendo.

"Se fue…. Se fue igual que siempre. No está en el trabajo. Yo lo sé y ella lo sabe."

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse la devolvió a una realidad de la cual quería desaparecer sin dejar rastro. Pero aun así su semblante taciturno cambio como si hubieran hecho click en el botón de reinicio.

Se paró del sofá haciendo caer al cojín y el control remoto.

-¡Accoglienza, sorella!—la saludo mientras esta entraba a la casa con rostro cansado.

Igual que siempre la rutina la alcanzaba y ella simplemente con una sonrisa se mostraba. Que deprimente.

-Solo déjame entrar, maledizzione—le respondió la de ojos oliva tratando en vano de apartar a su hermana menor que la abrazaba.

Bufo molesta por la actitud empalagosa de su consanguínea, pero después de todo era lo mismo de siempre. Y en parte era una de las únicas personas que la soportan.

Se fue a sentar al sillón mientras la menor la seguía dando saltitos y hablando sobre cualquier cosa. Como si simplemente esperarla despierta hasta las cuatro de la mañana fuera de lo mas normal del mundo.

….Oh, espera. Para Feliciana Vargas si era de lo mas normal del mundo.

 **Pero soñé que del cuello te lograba agarrar**

 **En un lugar bañado de roja luz del sol**

 **Sin poder dejar de ver a tu cuello**

 **Me ensimisme tan solo queriendo llorar.**

-Hoy Isabel llamo para saber de ti~ Dice que no te ha podido ver últimamente—le comunico a su hermana mientras ambas se sentaban en el sillón fingiendo que el programa que estaban pasando era de su total agrado e interés.

-Pues a mí no me podría importar menos esa bastarda. Ojala me dejara de joder.—le respondió.

Feliciana se limitó a sonreír con esas palabras. Una sonrisa congelada de diversión falsa. Lo único que le faltaba agregar era "Espera creo que me equivoque. Tú me importas aún menos "Aunque comentarios como ese eran su día a día.

"Mentiras. Todas esas son mentiras. Tú vas a ver a Isabel todos los días. Ni te esfuerzas en ocultarlo. Quieres hacerme sentir lo poco que valgo… Que a pesar de todo la escoges a ella y no a mí. Que soy una más de las del montón"

Se acomodó el cabello con estos pensamientos. Fingir que no sabía nada. Como siempre.

Abrazo a su hermana buscando sentir algo y reconocer el tacto de esa piel bronceada, ese cabello castaño y su ropa de marca. Sentir lo que sea aparte de las punzadas dolorosas en el pecho estaría bien.

Pero es simplemente triste que a pesar de estar físicamente cerca se encuentren muy lejos. En mundos opuestos, con problemas similares. Y que las caricias y abrazos son tan superficiales que las sensaciones desaparecen en cuestión de segundos.

 **Llévame ya al reactor nuclear**

 **Quiero hundirme en su interior, sin compasión**

 **Verme envuelta en su bella luz me haría muy feliz**

-Me voy a dormir—le aviso a su hermana la mayor de ambas.

-Vee~ que descanses sorella.

La habitación tampoco tenía color, solo dos camas grises, una al lado de la otra. Eso y un orden que hacia doler la vista.

Suspiro y maldijo a todo lo habido y por haber dejado su mochila en el piso sin tener muy en cuenta las cosas que llevaba en ella.

Se acostó en su cama viendo al techo iluminado por la luz de luna.

"¿Por qué sigo aquí si de verdad nada vale la pena?... Por orgullo. Para demostrarles a las personas que me quieren ver muerta que yo puedo más que ellos…

Pero después de todo, ¿Quién quiere vivir en un maldito mundo monocromo? Yo al menos no…"

Se levantó de la cama y busco debajo del colchón. Lo que nunca se había atrevido a hacer, lo que dijo no necesitar…. Lo que tal vez iba a ser su última esperanza.

Ni siquiera el pedazo de cielo que tiene en su mano tiene un color.

Se queda observando por unos segundos a su boleto para el Carnaval del Infierno. No había devoluciones ni reembolsos una vez que hubiera aceptado aquello.

-¿Y qué más da?- esas amargas palabras se escapan de sus finos labios. Palabras que no supo desde cuando habían estado encerradas en su interior.

Con la mano temblorosa introdujo la capsula a su boca y la sujeto con los dientes. Hay estaba…. Todo iba a cambiar. Para bien o para mal.

Trago aquella cosa que se deslizo en su seca garganta. Espero a que le hiciera efecto por algún tiempo, ya se había rendido cuando de repente sintió que los colores empezaban a invadir su habitación. Incluso podía jurar que era más colorido de lo que recordaba.

El dolor y cansancio desapareció de golpe. Dejo de fruncir el ceño y sin poderlo evitar comenzó a reír. Reír por saber que su vida era tal rutina e infierno que tuvo que recurrir a una droga para aislarse de todo y todos.

Que patética debía lucir.

 **Llévame ya al reactor nuclear**

 **Si llego al poder pagar todo el pesar**

 **Que tú viviste cargando los pecados que yo cometí**

Feliciana comenzó a escuchar la risa insana que salía del cuarto que ambas compartían. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante a aquello.

Era una risa sin sentimientos, congelada, irónica y realmente atemorizante.

Y asi, entre risas, el sonido del televisor y el sol a punto de salir acabo dormida en ese sillón rojo de la sala de estar.

 **El sonido de escaleras al bajar**

 **Lo puedo oír muy cerca de aquí**

 **Veo caer el tono del anochecer**

 **Por la ventana de mi habitación**

Cuando la menor de las hermanas Vargas despertó tenía una manta sobre sus hombros y se encontró con que Chiara se había marchado. Otra vez.

Se paró del sofá y abrió la ventana del balcón. Era de mañana y la gente volvía a pasar por la calle.

Se sentó en la barandilla a observar a la gente, vistas desde esa distancia podían pasar como hormigas trabajando fuera del hormiguero.

Los arboles agitaban sus ramas y los sonidos de las aves al pasar inundaban su cabeza.

"Quiere que me vaya. Que como prometí estar siempre con ella me retracte de mis palabras. Y así ella pueda decir un 'te lo dije, idiota. Nadie se va a quedar conmigo' y así sumiéndose más y más en la pesadilla que vivía."

Comenzó a balancear las piernas con un gesto distraído.

 **Al horizonte puedo vislumbrar**

 **El vasto sol con una triste tonalidad**

 **Su débil luz pareciera anunciar**

 **Que el mundo está limitado ya con su final**

Si la gente volteaba y la veía seguramente pensaría que estaba tomando el aire. Todo eso porque sus piernas estaban adentro de la habitación. Si sacaba sus piernas entonces todos pensarían que se quería suicidar posiblemente.

Algo tan tonto como de qué lado del balcón estaban sus piernas se convertía en el todo de un momento a otro.

Mordió su pulgar con una pequeña sonrisa de diversión en el rostro.

No importaba de que lado estaban sus piernas. Si quería caer entonces solo tenía que tomar impulso y…

 **Pero soñé que del cuello te lograba agarrar**

 **En un lugar donde el viento mecía las palabras**

 **Percibí en tus labios secos al besar**

 **Un derramar con burbujas de palabras de amor**

"Pero no me voy a ir, sorella. Por qué hice una promesa. Vee, y no te quiero dejar sola contra el mundo… Por qué aguanto mucho más que tú y porque soy más idiota que tu"

Sus piernas se elevaban cada vez más mientras ella veía a la gente pasar.

"Pero ya estoy cansada y este juego perdió la gracia"

 **Llévame ya al reactor nuclear**

 **Quiero hundirme en su interior, sin compasión**

 **Y perderme junto a mis memorias en su luz azul**

Centímetro a centímetro sus pies se alzaban, ese juego letal se iba haciendo cada vez más visible a sus ojos. Si quería acabar con todo solo tenía que dejarse caer….

Entonces… ¿La gente pensaría que fue un accidente o que fue algo que hizo conscientemente?

Si ella se tiraba por el balcón entonces su hermana… ¿iba a lamentar su muerte? ¿No le iba a importar? ….

El equilibrio se volvía precario. Ya no era ella. Otra persona había tomado el control de su cuerpo.

Todo pensamiento positivo y alegría que caracterizaban a la chica se había perdido en unos cuantos minutos. Y el juego del balcón continuaba.

¿Por qué no?

 **Llévame ya al reactor nuclear**

 **Si llego a el poder quizás volver el tiempo atrás**

 **Y conciliar de una vez el sueño que pensando en ti perdí**

-¡Feliciana, maldición! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – pregunto una voz muy conocida para la italiana.

Los ojos se le volvieron a iluminar y la sonrisa congelada se volvió en una dulce y llena de amabilidad. Pero Chiara lo había visto. Había visto ese gesto vacío y sin ganas por vivir que había cruzado por el semblante de su hermana.

De repente se dio cuenta de que ese gesto… Lo había provocado ella.

 **En el reloj al marcar las dos apareció alguien familiar**

 **Pero no hay claridad**

 **Tan solo siento confusión**

Con su absurda idea de querer alejar a su hermana y haciéndole daño. Y tal vez lo estaba logrando… Pero de una manera que no había tomado en cuenta.

Y al pensar en que se podía volver a quedar sola comenzó a temblar. No había considerado el detalle de que… En verdad, no quería estar sola. Ni siquiera la droga le podía quitar eso. La soledad

-¡Sorella! Pensé que te habías ido—corrió dando saltitos hacia donde estaba la mayor y depositando un casto beso en la mejilla de su melliza.

-¿Q-Que diablos estabas haciendo, joder?

-Solo estaba tomando aire, Chaira.—una sombra cubrió su rostro y solo atinó a decir un comentario cargado de ironía nada usual en ella –Tranquila, estas pálida. Ni que me fuera a tirar por el balcón.

 **Tuve un sueño donde me quedaba en soledad**

 **Y sin parar mi cuarto crecía a media noche**

 **Pesadillas sin terminar**

 **Al respirar la muerte me volvía a asechar**

Chiara se sentó en el sillón incapaz de permanecer parada por más tiempo.

Incluso si Feliciana parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad y Chiara parecía permanecer sin cambios en su rutina ambas habían cambiado.

Y el sillón era el único testigo de las capsulas azules escondidas entre los cojines.

 **Llévame ya al reactor nuclear**

 **Si llego a el podre acabar todo el pesar**

 **De que mi cuerpo y mi alma sientan ira y maldad**

 **Imagina que es mi adiós final**

 **Y que un nuevo mañana habrá**

 **Más bello que ayer**

 **Donde las almas se unan y plenas puedan estar**

Era el testigo de las noches de insomnio y de la mirada bacía que ofrecía la menor al sentarse a jugar en el balcón.

Y ambas siguieron en sus mundos, con sus problemas. Siendo ajenas al dolor de la otra, estando muy ocupadas sanando sus propias heridas. Y utilizándose mutuamente para obtener el calor y cariño que hacía falta.

Viviendo y creyendo una telaraña de mentiras.


End file.
